Demyx's Boomerang Adventure
by Heart Keeper
Summary: Based off of the short Hammy's Boomerang Adventure from the Over The Hedge DVD. Axel, Larxene, and Roxas make a video starring Demyx.


I live!

(awkward silence)

Okay sorry about that. Anyways I just wanted to let you, my faithful readers of The Chasers, know that I am still around. It's just that school's being a pain plus the fact I was sick for about a week and I now have a huge pile of homework. Also I am very sorry that I left you with that cliffy chapter.

So to make up for it I now present my first ever one shot fic, Demyx's Boomerang Adventure, based of off the Hammy's Boomerang Adventure short from the Over the Hedge DVD.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Over the Hedge. Heck, I don't even own this idea.

Warning: This fic may cause shortness of breath due to laughing, fangirl drool owing to the fact that there is a shot (however brief) of Zexion in the shower, and contains Demyx getting hit by an evil boomerang.

00

There was a beep as the camera turned on.

"Is it on?" A female voice asked.

"Ssh," a boy's voice answered. "Okay, get the sign ready." A sign with the words "Axel's Wide World That Never Was" came into camera just long enough for it to register in the audience's mind before the camera zoomed to the right and said red-head came into view.

"Welcome to Axel's Wide World That Never Was. I am your host, Axel, along with my prop manager, Larxene," the camera suddenly zoomed to the left until the only female member of Organization XIII came into focus. Larxene looked up from the box she was kneeling next to and gave a cocky smile as well as an equally cocky half wave. It was now apparent that this was being filmed in one of the many halls of the Castle That Never Was.

"And my camera man, Roxas," Axel continued. The camera turned around and moved back a little as the newest and youngest member came into shot. "Say hi, Roxas," the older Nobody said.

"Hey guys," Roxas said smiling before turning the camera back on his best friend.

"Today's subject is Demyx, the Melodious Nocturne," Axel said as the camera moved past him and zoomed in on the oblivious musician as he seemed to be wondering around the hall, aimlessly.

"The Melodious Nocturne is native to the World That Never Was. His hobbies include playing his sitar, writing songs, and annoying the heck out of everybody else. Now let's see what happens when Demyx discovers…" Here the camera went back to Larxene as she pulled from the box… "This boomerang!" She placed it on the ground and after that the picture got jumbled a little bit but one could tell that the three of them had run around the corner.

"This is going to be great!" Roxas whispered excitedly.

"Here gimme that," Axel said and the camera got higher, focused, and then stopped. Demyx had come to the boomerang and had seen it.

"DIBS! It's mine! It's mine!" He yelled grabbing it and waving it over his head. After looking it over and having trouble figuring out what it was, he tossed the boomerang aside only for it to come back and hit him in the side of the head. Demyx rubbed the side of his head and looked at the boomerang with a confused look on his face before throwing it away again. And again it came back and hit him in the head.

"Stop that!" he yelled and some giggling caused the camera to turn away from him and focus on the source of the noise.

"Hey Roxas," Axel whispered, "zip it." Roxas forced down the rest of his laughs and took a few deep breathes.

"Okay, Axel," he said once he calmed down and the camera whipped back to Axel.

"And now back to our program." The camera panned back to the true subject of the "documentary" just in time to see Demyx grab and throw the boomerang and for it to come flying back towards his head. However, this time he was ready and ducked just in time for the cause of his troubles to fly over his head. He stood up and the boomerang came back again. Demyx somehow managed to grab it and kept throwing it in the same direction. Suddenly a box of cookies came from behind him. Demyx grabbed _that _and threw it before he really knew what it was. A package of cupcakes came flying at him and Demyx grabbed it as well but this time he saw what he was throwing.

"Huh?" He asked as a container of ice cream flew at him and he grabbed it. "What the?" He asked as he threw the ice cream and the boomerang came back and hit him in the head. Demyx then opened a nearby door, threw the boomerang into the room, and closed the door. Suddenly the boomerang appeared in the crack under the door. "Be gone! I don't believe in you!" With that the boomerang disappeared only to reappear in the window across the hall from the tortured Nobody. "All right I believe you!" Demyx ran across the hall to the window, opened it, and grabbed it. "I think I'm going crazy!" He said hysterically. He then dropped the boomerang out the still open window. Somehow the evil boomerang came back and once again hit the poor musician in the head. This time Demyx broke it into tiny pieces, put them on the floor, and pulled a lighter out of his pocket.

"I knew it," Axel whispered as Demyx set the boomerang on fire. "I knew he stole my lucky lighter."

"Stop complaining and keep filming," Larxene hissed. Demyx stomped on the smoldering pile of ash and as a last thought, sprayed it with water to completely put it out. He walked away only to get hit from all sides by boomerangs.

"Oh come on!" He moaned and the camera panned back to Axel.

"Well gang, what do you think? Should we tell him?" The camera panned over to where Roxas was holding the box that Larxene had been kneeling next to at the start of the film. This time the audience could see that it was filled with boomerangs.

"Aw come on Axel," Larxene jokingly complained, "we got three more left in the box."

"What is going on here?" The camera panned slightly to the left and Zexion came into view. "You're teasing him and you're filming him, is that it? Give me the camera."

"No, Zex c'mon," Axel whined as Zexion started to take the camera away. "We were just-" the camera went flying through the air and landed near where Demyx was.

"What? 'We were just having fun?'" The higher up asked.

"It's not what it looks likes."

"You have a box of boomerangs and he throws them. They come back and hit him in the head and you film it. Ha ha, congratulations. You just turned into humans because that's what I heard they do, nowadays. They hurt people and they film it-" As this was going on, Demyx picked up the camera and started playing around with it. He then went over to where Zexion was lecturing the other three Nobodies. "-Let's just not have this again and get rid of the camera. The camera causes half the problems."

"Yes Zexion," Larxene and Roxas said submissively.

"We promise we will never to do this again," Axel said but a sly look as he paused the camera said otherwise.

00

When the camera started playing again, Axel was holding up another sign that said, "Axel's Wide World That Never Was (unrated version)."

"Okay, welcome to another episode of Axel's Wide World That Never Was," he said and as the camera panned right, the audience could see that this was being filmed in somebody's room. "Today's feature," Axel continued as the camera moved toward a door that Larxene opened. The room behind it was a bathroom and someone was in the shower. "The showering Cloaked Schemer." Demyx pulled back the shower curtains to reveal that the person in the shower was indeed Zexion. He became aware of the shower curtain opening, saw what was happening, and quickly covered the camera lens with his hand.

"You having fun?" he snarled, obviously at Axel, and knocked the camera out of Roxas's hands. "You know what your problem is? You're a terror with that camera." He chased Axel out of the bathroom amid the laughs and shrieks from the other three Nobodies. From where it was on the ground, camera filmed Demyx and Larxene sitting next to each other with their backs to the wall and laugh. Roxas was on the floor, clutching his sides and giggling. Looked over at the camera, he crawled over to it.

"Shield your eyes young ones," he said between laughs and turned the camera off.

00

Well I hope this was funny in some small way. Remember this is a one shot so this is it. No more chapters. There might be a sequel if people want one.

Anyways R&R and I promise I will try to get working on my other story.


End file.
